Silently Waiting
by DemonDeReves
Summary: Kagomes all alone, she travels to train, to learn, and to find something she lost. However If she doesn't pay attention something else just might find her.
1. When one is alone

Once again this will be a Sesshomaru, Kagome fic. However it will take some time in the making. It just cant happen, it has to develop, so it will be slow.

Disclaimer! I don't own the Inuyasha characters, however any I make up are mine.

* * *

**When one is alone**

There's a woman who is a mystery within itself. Her name is Kagome Higarashi. She is a miko, a mother, a daughter, a sister and a friend. On her fifteenth birthday she fell down a well at the shrine she grew up in and landed in the past. Since then she found out she was the reincarnation of Kikyo, A miko who fell in love with a inu-hanyou and befell a tragic death. They loved each other, yet they were torn apart. The bandit Naraku fooled them into believing they betrayed each other. In doing so Kikyo died and Inuyasha, the hanyou was pinned to the tree. When Kagome fell down the well she came across Inuyasha while fleeing from Mistress centipede. Freeing Inuyasha she survived her first encounter with a demon. The Shikon no tama was in her body later it shattered, sparking an epic quest to regain all the shards. Through out their travels together they gained allies and foes. Shippo, an orphan fox demon was the first. He stole her jewel shards to get revenge for his parents. Sango, the last living survivor of her village was fooled by Naraku into attacking Inuyasha. Finally Miroku, a cursed monk. From father to son the curse spreads, a wind tunnel in his palm, the only cure being the death of Naraku.

Kagome used to live a normal life. Going to school and hanging out with friends. However it all changed that day two years ago. Now a time traveling heroine, forced to deal with dark forces and save the world.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"No regrets" Kagome murmured as she walked. The woods were dark but it was pleasant. The air was cool, and silence was predominant. The stars were bright above her head, the moon was full, seemingly a perfect night. Yet she was alone, unlike every other time when the miko was seen. No irritable hanyou, no trailing kitsune, no taija to chat with or a flirting monk. She had everything she owned in this era and was heading away from the village. Each step she took unknowingly leading her deeper into the forest.

It was the first of many more days too come. Traveling alone was something she was not used to. Thinking ahead she realized that not only will she have to find a suitable camp but she would need to set it up took. Firewood would be needed, water, and the area scouted. All this would have to be accomplished in the dark because she preferred to walk in the cool dark to the hot sun. When the moon was directly over head she began her search. Somewhere with enough room for a fire and her sleeping bag, however not to large. Water would be great to be near. After looking for about half an hour she found a perfect place. Located near a small brook was a large tree. The brook was to the east, south was a small cluster of black berry bushes and north was the tree. There was a small clearing with rocks randomly scattered around in between.

"Wow I must be really lucky. We've almost never found a place like this before. Hmm with a little cleaning it could be quite nice. Oh! I could use those rocks to contain the fire." She giggled happily before softly humming a song.

All the rocks were gathered and made into a circle in the middle of camp. The sticks and twigs were placed in the circle for the fire. After laying her bedroll under the tree she placed her bag down and searched through it. _'Now where did I put that flashlight.'_ Blankets were taken out, a pot, cd player, and her clothing before it was found in the bottom.

"Ah ha!" She exclaimed before dancing happily. "Now to find some more firewood."

Instead of going back the way she came she went north, past the willow tree and into the forest, stumbling only once over a stray root. The forest had gotten darker and the stars were covered by clouds. She walked in between trees, keeping her camp to her left. Stooping to pick up some sticks into her already full arms. _'I'm going to have to make several trips at this rate.'_ Turning to go back to camp she quickly froze at the sound of some leaves rustling. After a few moments and no demon appearing she relaxed enough to think. _'I haven't sensed any threat around me in some time. It must have been the wind or maybe a small animal.' _With a mental shrug of her shoulders she went to camp and placed down her burden. Estimating it was about one third of what she needed she made two more trips. Her flashlight illuminated fox holes, deer markings and bushes. Nothing of interest to the young miko.

Shortly after with a merry fire going, ramen cooking and the stars once again visible, she felt the first strings of content lace through her being. She was a social creature but for once, being alone was a sanctuary. Time to mull over thoughts, Naraku, Inuyasha, her kit Shippo, the relationship of Sango and Miroku, even Sesshomaru crossed her mind. She thought of old acquaintances and new enemies. Of the Shichinintai and of Jinenji; half demons, full demons and humans, all were subjects she touched upon. All alone she was able to brood, able to slip into the natural process of just being. Not having to be someplace or do something. She could spend ours picking flowers or splashing in the streams. Any childlike behavior could and would be indulged in. She was alone. She was happy.

* * *

There it is, the first chapter. Tell me what you think ne? I have an idea where im going but plots will be filled in as I go. 

Nation Von Zile


	2. A time of Memories

Once again this will be a Sesshomaru, Kagome fic. However it will take some time in the making. It just cant happen, it has to develop, so it will be slow.

Disclaimer! I don't own the Inuyasha characters, however any I make up are mine.

* * *

**A time of Memories**

There is a women, young in age but old in spirit. She has seen so much in her short life but still her bright personality shines through. So young, but she has overcome death of loved ones. This woman is still but a child, yet she has a child herself. Her family grows, as her love for them does. So kind, so considerate, this one woman is that she would give her life to save them. She would hide behind a mask if necessary. Never dwell on that which could make her sad. Without a second thought she would try and solve all your problems.

Always putting others before her, this woman is Kagome. A girl from the future, a young miko of seventeen.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Waking to the morning sunshine Kagome felt as though she slept on something hard, her back against the tree and her bow and arrows within reach. She fell asleep in a guard position. Glancing upwards she assumed it to be around one in the afternoon. The fire had gone out but there was still some firewood left. She stood up in a graceful fashion. Stretching slightly while walking to the fire. Looking down she saw the embers still glowing bright.

"Well that's one less thing I need to do." She contemplated out loud while adding more wood to the fire and then blowing on the embers.

As soon as she had a small fire going she grabbed her pot to get some water. Walking the short distance to the brook she was blinded by the sun simmering on the small waves. _'Its so nice here, so peaceful.'_ She filled the pot halfway and put it near the fire to warm, then returned to the water. _'I wonder how cold it is.'_ She took off her shoes and socks before dipping in a toe. "Burr!" Kagome exclaimed. The water was slightly cold, however that wouldn't stop her good mood today. She quickly stripped down to nothing and jumped into the water. The only thing on her was a small knife strapped to her upper thigh. She never removed it because it was a gift from her younger brother Souta.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Flash Back

_She had just come out of the well when she heard her brother yell out._

"_Oka-san! Kagome's back!"_

_Footsteps were heard before the door to the well house was thrown open, letting light into the dim room and illumining Kagome._

"_Onee-san! I knew you would come home today. So I did my homework outside the well house." The growing young boy proclaimed proudly "Happy Birthday Kagome, Ka-San made you a cake!"_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Thank you otouto." She smiled happily, at least it was remembered somewhere. Kagome walked into the house. The gathering was small and happy. They exchanged stories and bonded, over another year. The cake was ate and presents were passed out. The time was spent having fun, instead of thinking how long it would last. It was pleasant, the atmosphere of the house. It was one thing she would never forget.

The cool water glided over her as she swam. The fish in the water not used to humans among them swam away. She surfaced and giggled happily. _'Now this is something I could get used to. No perverts to peek on me, so I can be as careless as I want.'_ With this thought she dove back under. Going all the way to the bottom before kicking off and slightly leaping out of the water with a breathless laugh. With a deep breath she dove again. This time sitting on the sandy floor, watching the fish. She was content holding her breath and sitting down there. Suddenly the sun was uncovered and something sparkled a little to her left. Kagome's curiosity peaked she swam towards it quickly, least she run out of air. Coming upon it she noticed a cluster of smooth white rocks. When she touched them her miko energy sparked. Gathering them up she kicked off the bottom and swam back to shore.

After getting fully dressed in new clothes she examined the stones. Turning each over in her hands she saw nothing odd. Each one the same as the last. Six all together. _'hmm I wonder why they did that. What if I tired to use my ki on them.'_ With this thought in mind her aura started rising, looking at the single rock in her hand she willed it to flow into it. Nothing happened, she put it down with a frown and tried another. The same result, however when she placed it next to the first they glowed with her pink ki. _'How is this possible? Do they store my miko energy? If so why are they glowing now instead of before. Is it because their reacting to my energy?' _ She once again picked one up, this time they stopped glowing. However when she called upon her ki it glowed again. _'Interesting, maybe I should charge them all.' _After doing so she got one of the small packs and placed it inside her kimono. _'So these do come in handy.'_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Flashback continued _

The presents she was given, so different from the presents of her past. From her brother she got a small strap on dagger. Smooth iron with kanji engraved into it for strength. Her mother got her a kimono. Remember all the times in the past that she heard from Kagome about how she dressed. It was a modern one, going just past her knees with slits to her mid thigh. It was black with dark blue flowers and silver vines. From her grandfather she gained traditional miko garb, however instead of the normal red and white, it was white and dark blue. From her whole family she received a pot, a wooden cooking spoon, a few lighters, a book of herbs and several small leather packs that can be tied to her obi or hidden in the folds of her kimono.

"_Thank you guys!" Kagome smiled with tears in her eyes. Looking around she saw herself through her family's eyes. Strong, proud, loving, kind, generous, was just some of what they saw in her. Grateful, for the presents and the insight she received, she stood up and hugged each of them in return. The night was merry, everyone happy to be together on such a special day.  
_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After eating of breakfast of blackberries and ramen she gathered up all her stuff. Glancing around the clearing she noticed that it was now around 4 in the afternoon. She picked up her pack turned in a circle. _'I came here from that small path near the black berry bush, north past the tree I've already checked out and east is the river. West it is! Hmm isn't Sesshomaru the Lord of the West? Whatever it's unlikely ill even run into him anyway.'_ And so she headed west, walking in the heat of the sun. Her only company the songs of the birds. It was late spring and early summer, the trees were full of leaves, and flowers were blooming. Walking along she would randomly exclaim "Yarrow! That could be used for colds! Its also good to use on wounds." or "Willow! It relieves pain or lowers fever. The bark or leaves could be used.". She would collect some of them and add them to the two packs she tied at her waist. She went on her way, walking well into the night, only stopping once for water. That night she didn't start a fire. She just dropped her bag beneath a tree, grabbed a blanket and climbed it. She slept well through the night. Safe in the boroughs of that regal maple tree. The stars overhead giving her dreams of star strewn landscapes. The cool wind, caressing her cheeks lovingly. The night belonged to the raven headed miko Kagome.

* * *

Second! Still by herself, Im trying to develop some of the storyline right now. Like what she has, and how she got it. 

Nation Van Zile


End file.
